


Enough

by heeroluva



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Jack die never got any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilightfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/gifts).



Watching Jack die never got any easier. It didn’t matter that he wouldn’t stay dead. Every time Ianto feared that it would be the last time, that whatever force holding Jack to this world would finally be used up and he would never rise again. Ianto couldn’t survive that, not after Lisa. He knew he was selfish, a hypocrite, and would likely be the one to die on Jack. Jack would live on, move on and forget him. It hurt to think about, but this was now and Jack was here and alive and happy. That was enough for him.


End file.
